The Saiyaman Arc
by PockySamurai
Summary: What if Akira Toriyama wasn't pressured by his publishers? The adventures of Son Gohan after teh Cell game, as it may have been.


Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ.  NEITHER DOES FUNI!

This fan fiction story is about what I believe Akira Toriyama would have done if his publishers hadn't controlled him; if he some how put his foot down after the Cell Saga.

Read, review, and Be HONEST!

**The Saiyaman Arc**

**Chapter I:  The Torch Has Been Passed**

            A new day dawned, and it was a day without fear.  Cell, the supposed ultimate being, was gone for good, destroyed by an even greater being.  An age of peace had begun, and the people of Earth celebrated.  Children ran through fields and played once more.  Young couples went to movies and to the mall.  Old folk sat in their swinging benches smelling the air, and becoming nostalgic once more.  It was a time of healing, and a time for rebuilding.  All that which was lost was regained for the people of planet Earth.  It was truly a heart warming peace.  As for the battle ravaged Z Senshi, the defenders of this peace…they were at last able to rest their bodies and their minds.  Even though they felt a sense of relief, there was also a sadness.  One of them did not return from the battlefield that fateful day.  Son Goku, their long time leader, was dead.   The Saiya-jin raised on Earth, who crushed such enemies as the Red Ribbon army, Piccolo Daimaou, and the Tyrant Furiza was gone from the world of the living.

Son Gohan, he who himself vanquished Cell, suddenly found himself the most powerful fighter on Earth, and by inheritance, the new leader of the Z Senshi.  It was a great responsibility, and to some extent a great burden.  Gohan knew not how to handle such a thing. Experience was not his most plentiful asset.  Only ten years old and he was already leading his elders, warriors each with three times more experience than he.  In his pain and in his anguish, Gohan let out a fearsome Kiai to become the Super Saiya-jin that has Surpassed the Super Saiya-jin.  Then he flew off in one direction as fast as he could, expending a great deal of energy as he blasted over the horizon, eventually coming to a stop at Yunzabit.

"I need time…I need time to think…I need time to sort my mindset and decide what to do…" he thought.

For a year and a half he ran a figure eight course over Yunzabit, Kiaiing extremely loud, and putting out a tremendous force.  He did not eat or sleep; he didn't even feel the need for water…his reserves of energy kept his body running.  After all those moons of constant power expenditure he collapsed, and his sight went black.  He found himself in a room of purple fog.

"Where is this?  Have I…died…?"

Out of the fog walked a figure…Gohan recognized the shape of his hair.

"Father?"

Then he saw the man's face.  It was covered in scars, and was graver and prouder.

"No…you're not he…you seem more…warrior like and tough…who are you?"

"I was spawned by Mugowarto…I am in turn that which spawned Kakarotto, the one whom in turn spawned you."

"You mean you're…!"

"I am Bardock…your grandfather."

"Then I surely am dead then?"

"No, you are merely out cold.  I have entered your soul from beyond the grave."

"Why?"

"I have been watching you for a long time…I foresaw that soon I would see my son in person, and that his son would be left with a heavy burden.  I have come to help you."

"But how?"

"I have this ability.  This cursed ability to see that which has yet to come.  I foresee two possible futures…I have come to help you decide which…let me show you."

Gohan saw first, himself as an adult in a large office.  It was a corner office with a window looking out upon the blue ocean.  On the walls were tokens as Gohan's old battle armor, the Nyoibo, and the Susinchyuu; as well as many family portraits.  One was blurred out.  Upon the large oaken desk a name plate with his name on it.  The peculiar thing was, there were other letters near the name, notably "MD", "PhD", and many others.  Then he saw another sight, someone came into the room. He could not see her face, but it definetly was a her.  Not could he hear her voice clearly.  Then he noticed it…a ring on his own finger.  This was his mate!  He had become a Scholar and was married!

"Mom always tells me she wants me to be a scholar…is this what will happen if I study?"

"It would seem so."

"But…I still have yet to see the next vision.."

"Very well…allow me to show you."

            The images faded, and now Gohan stood in the middle of a grand arena.  Droves of cheering fans called his name, and his adult self stood proudly.  A blonde haired man raised Adult Gohan's hand into the air and declared him the champion.  A woman from the sidelines, still blurred out embraced the adult Gohan.  The ring again he saw, but then the scene shifted to a room.  The walls were lined with newspaper clippings and photographs cataloguing Gohan's exploits.  A hero and a champion…

            "If this happened, it would make my dad proud of me…and it would honor my ancestors…"

            "Yes.  And the desire burnsin your blood, does it not?  The desire to be a warrior?"

            "Yeah, it does…I feel like I want to be the best I can, but I also…"

            "Hmm?"

            "I never really thought of it much but…I mean, if I choose to be a scholar, I please my mother but dishonor my father and my heritage…but if I become a warrior, I dishonor and displease her…"

            "And what is your choice? Your solution? There can be only one correct choice!"

            "Why not…just combine them? I mean, study hard and train hard, keeping a balance between the two?  It shouldn't be that hard one would think. Yeah, that's it.  I shall be a warrior and a scholar at the same time."

            Bardock smiled and then he laughed "Very good, child.  That is what I wished to hear."

            "Huh? What do you mean?"

            "I also saw a third future…one where you became consumed by the choice.  Where the madness of having to choose utterly and completely destroyed you.  I came here to prevent that from happening.  Balance is the conclusion I had hoped you'd choose."

            Bardock began to fade "I must leave now…I still have a half a decade in hell before I am washed of my sins and can see my son…farewell…"

            It was then Gohan opened his eyes.  He realized that he was on the ground and stood up to dust his clothes off.

            "Well, so you've gotten up at last!" said a gruff and familiar voice.

            Gohan spun around to see,

            "Vegeta-san! What are you doing here?"

            "Waiting for you to stop spinning around like a fool, mostly.  It was my turn to watch you…nobody was able to come anywhere near you with all that output…personally, I'd rather be with Buruma right now."

            "I see…damn…I've worried and inconvenienced my friends and family again…I must apologize to them."

            "Here" Vegeta tossed Gohan a senzu "You're probably hungry."

            Gohan munched the bean "Arigato Vegeta-san."

            Vegeta began to fly away.  Gohan realized it was time to carry out his destiny.  And he would do it as soon as he apologized to those that which he cared for.

Next: Gohan begins to get his life together; he trains for the next tournament, and he studies like an animal.  Plus, he discovers he has a little brother.

///

Please review!


End file.
